Quiero ser tu héroe
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: Tal vez Harry era el héroe para todo el reino magico, pero para Hermione siempre habría otro, su amado pelirrojo


**He vuelto con un nuevo one-shot que espero les guste.****Se me ocurrió en un viaje cuando iba escuchando canciones románticas. Y derrepente ****apareció esta, que me emociono bastante para crear una pequeña historia de Ron y Hermione.**

**Para los que esperan por _Famosos AU_, no se preocupen pronto lo actualizare. Me he demorado más de lo esperado debido a unas complicaciones que ya les contare.**

**Muchos cariños y saludos a todos...**

**_Consejo Musical:_ Léanla escuchando la canción, que es Héroe de Enrique Iglesias. Totalmente recomendada :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero ser tu héroe<strong>

- Quiero ser tu héroe… - Susurró contra la frente de la castaña, cubierta por sus rizos despeinados y que a Ron tanto enloquecían

_**Si una vez, yo pudiera llegar**_

_**Ha erizar de frío tu piel**_

_**A quemar,**_

_**Que se yo… tu boca**_

_**Y morirme allí después**_

Todo le resultaba completamente confuso aun. Y es que en la situación que se encontraban era muy complicada. No para mal, por supuesto, _¡Diablos, era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado!_

La pregunta era… ¿Cómo habían llegado a esas circunstancias?

Todo había comenzado con una de sus típicas peleas, esta vez por… ¡Ya ni se acordaba!, bueno esa daba igual ahora.

La cosa es que estaban peleando en un momento y a los siguientes segundos se besaban con pasión. Con una pasión que nunca habían sentido por nada ni nadie y que para ambos ahora era increíble expresarlo, frente a esa persona, la que por años habían querido en secreto.

Era increíble esa sensación de sentir a Hermione en sus brazos, pudiendo acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo con el que había soñado mil veces por poder tocar. Cada centímetro que justamente ayer había podido descubrir.

Y es que la manera en que había reaccionado Hermione al primer contacto con su piel desnuda lo había sorprendido de una manera inmensamente satisfactoria. Se había estremecido de pies a cabeza y el lo había podido percibir claramente, pues cada vello de su piel se había erizado en una manera demasiado tentadora para su propio bien.

Y que decir del momento en que sus labios se juntaron, fue como si dos estrellas colisionaran, como si los mismísimos fuegos artificiales de año nuevo explotaran en sus suaves labios. Quemando cada parte de sus cuerpos y principalmente sus labios, pues en cada presión del uno al otro un gemido luchaba por escapar de la necesidad y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

_**Y si entonces**_

_**Temblaras por mí**_

_**Y lloraras**_

_**Al verme sufrir**_

_**Hay sin dudar**_

_**Tu vida entera dar**_

_**Como yo la doy por ti**_

Y si, esa sensación de nerviosismo y temblor al contacto con el amor de tu vida, era tan maravillosa como el escuchar el primer _te amo_, de sus propios labios ¡Sin obligación alguna! Eso sin duda había sido lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Hermione pareció removerse un poco por algún extraño sueño, que no dudaba era con el. Porque que ella gimiera su nombre mientras se afirmaba de las sabanas con gran fuerza no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Y eso lo hacia mas feliz de lo imaginable, incluso tan feliz que su cuerpo comenzaba a tener efectos con los intensos susurros de la castaña.

Al girarse bruscamente, Hermione logro deslizar la única prenda que la cubría un poco, dejando al descubierto su espalda y la curva entre esta y sus piernas.

Ron sonrío, nunca pensó estar con ella así, bueno si lo había pensado y mas de las que podía confesar.

Un suspiro ahogado de parte de _su_ castaña lo interrumpió momentáneamente, solo para volver a enloquecerlo con la desnudez que la cubría.

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu Dios**_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puedes ser mi salvación**_

Entre gemidos y la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas, Hermione despertó de su expresivo sueño. Mas no le sorprendido descubrir al pelirrojo observándola.

- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

- Un rato…

- ¿Y todo ese rato has estado contemplándome dormir?

- No

- ¿A no?

- No, te he estado mirando y escuchando gemir mi nombre.

Hermione se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y en un acto de vergüenza tomo la sabana y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con ella. Ron sonrío divertido y con fuerza retiro el trozo de tela con el cual la castaña intentaba cubrirse.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? No tiene nada de malo desearme tanto – Comento el, con aires de grandeza y una gran sonrisa.

La castaña lo golpeo ligeramente en el pecho y volvió a cubrirse con la sabana.

- ¿Por qué piensas que eras tu con el que soñaba? – Pregunto con una ceja alzada descubriendo su rostro para que el pudiera verla y dudar un poco.

- Porque gemías mi nombre y soy el único Ron que conoces… ¿Soy el único verdad?

Hermione volvió a reír.

- Pero tal vez soñaba que tú aparecías y yo estaba con otro…

Ron hizo una mueca de dolor que contrajo su rostro. Ella al verlo así se emociono con su ternura y mordió ligeramente su propio labio, aguantando las ganas de decirle que el era el único con el que había soñado toda la noche. Pero por más que intentara seguir con la broma su corazón ya no se lo permitía. Así que sin más se lanzo a los labios del pelirrojo, que la recibieron gustoso.

- Eres el único con el que soñé esta y todas las noches – Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las rodillas del pelirrojo y volvió a susurrar en el mismo tono seductor:- y no te puedes imaginar la cantidad de cosas que hacíamos…

Ron ante esa confesión, no pudo más que arder en un sonrojo completo y seguir el intenso beso que la castaña le proporcionaba en ese instante.

_**Si supieras, la locura que llevo**_

_**Que me hiere, y me mata por dentro**_

_**Y que más da, mira que al final**_

_**Lo que importa es que, te quiero**_

**FLASH BACK**

_**- **¿Por qué dices eso Ronald? – Pregunto molesta. _

_Le había molestado la poca confianza que Ron le tenía. ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro con su reacción?¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma por el y solo para el? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro con el te amo, que había dicho? _

_- Solo quería preguntarte, no pensé que te fuera a molestar._

_- ¡Claro que me molesta! ¿Enserio piensas que Harry es mi héroe?_

_- Yo… puede que… tal vez si tu…_

_- No Ron, tu eres y siempre serás mi único héroe._

_Se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo nuevamente con pasión. Esa que lograba descontrolarle todas y cada una de sus hormonas. Dejando en claro que no había mundo posible mas haya de el para ella._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**Hay déjame tocarte**_

_**Quiero acariciarte, una vez más**_

_**Mira que al final**_

_**Lo que importa es que te quiero**_

La alegría lo embargo por completo, al ver que ella nuevamente lo apegaba a su cuerpo con fuerza. Rosar su piel nuevamente era la sensación más exquisita que había sentido en su vida.

Podía notar claramente la excitación de ella y la suya propia, además de poder desnudarla beso a beso, era lo que siempre había soñado y ahora que era real lo aprovecharía lo más posible. La haría sentir las mil cosas que ella provocaba en su cuerpo repleto de pecas.

- No sabes cuantas veces soñé estar contigo de esta manera – Confeso con la voz ronca de deseo, sin soltarla del posesivo abrazo al cual la sometía.

Hermione sonrío y lo volvió a besar, pero al notar por donde iba la mano del pelirrojo soltó un sonoro gemido sobre sus labios. Ron se estremeció pero siguió con su objetivo de recorrer el cuerpo de la joven.

- No se como logras que todo mi control se vaya al diablo – Susurro ella en su oído, moviéndose inconscientemente sobre el cuerpo de Ron. El satisfecho por todo lo que ella decía continúo con sus poco decorosas caricias.

_**Quiero ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu Dios**_

_**Porque salvarte a ti, mil veces**_

_**Puedes ser mi salvación**_

_**Quiero ser tu héroe**_

Y desde ese preciso momento ya nada seria igual, ahora Hermione jamás saldría de su vida, si eso estaba en sus manos. Porque a pesar de que el sabia que Harry siempre seria el héroe del reino mágico, a el solo le bastaba con ser el de ella. Ser solo de ella, _su Héroe_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece un review?<strong>

**Cariños y saludos a todos los lectores.**

**Que tengan un lindo día :)**


End file.
